The Dark Lord (Alexander Van Helsing)
The Dark Lord (Or Dark Alex) was a possible future self for Alexander Van Helsing and went insane after killing his brother Victor Van Helsing and fulfilling The Prophecy of the Dark Lord and becoming the conquer of earth by using an army of Nightmare Reapers, the Olympic Titans, Time Demons, undead creatures, desters, soulionettes, frost giants, werebeings, helixes, dragons, gods, demons, angels, criminals, the human forms of his weapons and all forms of destructive beings and monsters. He is killed by his past self and when Alex refuses to kill Victor on the Dark Day and shows him mercy, Dark Alex is erased from existence. Personality Dark Alex is an insane person obsessed with killing and has an undying hatred for good. It is believed that when Victor killed Jagorkon, he lost his sanity and killed Victor in a very terrifying death, and part of it involved eating Victor's heart and skull to bits. He also barely has any of the personality traits of his past self except for his creativity, which he uses for thinking of new forms of death and torture, his interest in art where he paints in blood and is scared of wasps which resulted in wasps becoming extinct in his timeline, he also still loves Risa but it was twisted into making her into his top love slave among his toys, a group of beautiful women turned into his slaves where he could force them to have sex with hem or their loved ones would burn in hell, literally. Dark Alex Appearance Biology History Pre-Storyline His history before the prophecy is the same as Alex's but afterwards is very different. After killing Victor, Alex stayed in his room in the royal palace to move on and pretended to have not fulfilled the prophecy but in reality he had fulfilled it and had gained a new power, the ability to control the minds of Nightmare Reapers and was making them secretly hide in the minds of every child and was making an army by communicating with hundreds of monsters through them he made a deal with the monsters of the Multiverse to serve him and they would get what they want and he also sent some desters to find The Book of Time so he could mind control all the monsters in existence. He later left the room and pretended to have moved on and secretly making deals with criminals in the underworld and was killing people which would mean a threat to his secret invasion. He then proposed to Risa for marriage and on the wedding day and when they were made husband and wife, he sent a signal and all of his army of evil beings attacked the earth and the reapers killed all the children of earth and he fulfilled the prophecy as becoming pure evil. After seven years Dark Alex has conquered four fifths of Earth and has killed all his friends and remaining family, after torturing them horribly, except Risa who is now his slave, his army is called The Purple Death and he has several followers at his side and has made a palace out of the materials from the other palaces, a throne made of his old friends skeletons, a bunch of women he rapes almost 24/7 which he calls Toys, and even gains the ability to invade dreams like nightmare reapers, but it is stronger than most because he can even invade dreams from the future and the past. He then decides to turn his hair black again and sharpens his teeth also his vampire side mutates and he gains shrunken vertical pupils, grey skin and he has an entire mouth of fangs. He kills his friends by raping Raikay to death, hanging Vespari with her own Tajimamori, makes Reapheart kill Cassie and then decapitate him, beats Deacon to death with his own arms, crushes Owl's neck to mush, crushes Jack'O'Lantern's pumpkin and impales him to a ruined vesuvius with his own Ragnarok, cleaves Blasphema in twain and takes the Void Kingdom, pulls Akatski's own spine out and imprisons Jagorkon in a star to be eternally burned. The Nutcracker Dark Alex invades past Risa's dreams and summons her in her prison in the body of her future self and enters it in an illusion taking the form of the present Alex and when she hugs him, he begins forcing himself onto her and removes the illusion and continues to rape Risa, despite her complaints and her confusion while still thinking it is the present Alex and when she realizes it is not Alex but something else, Dark Alex wakes her up and decides to Skills